


Healing Takes Time

by KitsuneMalfoy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneMalfoy/pseuds/KitsuneMalfoy
Summary: Caitlin and Julian right their wrongs with each other as they accept the demons inside of them.





	

Chapter One: Episode 3x07 Killer Frost 

'Excuse me'   
'We can use him, we can use him to get to Alchemy'   
'No we can't risk it, he's too guarded here'   
'We have to, it's the only way' 

Caitlin turned around once she heard the banging of the door as the police guards tried to escape the room that she had kept them in. She looked over seeing a blonde male staring at her, she noticed his facial expressions, he looked as though he tried to be composed, trying to show a straight face as he didn't want to show fear. 

Before Caitlin could stop herself, she felt Killer Frost take over, she moved towards Julian, raising her frosted hand, causing him to gulp and straighten his posture. 'I need you to come with me.' 

'He looks scared, did you really have to do that to him?'  
'Don't worry, he'll forgive you '   
'How can you be so sure?'   
'Just trust me.'   
'Right says the one who goes by the name Killer Frost, isn't exactly who I want to trust'   
'Don't worry Snowflake, I'll handle this.' 

-x-x-x-x-  
Killer Frost tossed Julian, she looked around her surroundings, it was the only cool place that could contain her powers at the moment, she heard the blonde shuffle behind her. 

“It's a bit chilly in here isn't it?” She smirked slightly. 'The blonde has jokes, I like him.', 'Focus on the matter at hand, find Alchemy' 'Fine' 

“Are you going to kill me?” Caitlin frowned at the question. No, the blonde was too precious to the CCPD to even think about killing him. No, she had a better solution. She had to have him find out where Alchemy is located or at least his followers. 

 

“I know who you are, You're Allen's friend right?, Caitlin Snow?”Caitlin froze, Barry must talk about her while working with Julian. Her name sounded nice when he called her, it sounded different, something that she wouldn't mind hearing again. 

“I need you to find Alchemy.” She moved to grab Julian's bag that he had dropped when he was tossed into the room, though she hadn't meant to be so rough, she just wanted to get her point across. That she wasn't there to play games. 

“Alchemy?” Julian looked up at Caitlin for the first time, noticing that her eyes were the one thing that stood out to him the most, they showed so much expression, he could tell she was scared, that she didn't know what she was doing, that she's letting this monster inside of her doing all of the dirty work. 

“Why would you need to find Alchemy?” He asked as he watched Caitlin place the laptop on the crate, he watched as her hands shook slightly either from the cold or from the fear. 

“That.. is nothing you need to be concerned with, now find him or I will freeze you were you stand.” She glared at the blonde who gulped as he moved towards the lap top as he typed the keyword trying to find his location. 

“Alchemy is a popular keyword, there are no hits.” Julian looked up at Caitlin who pursed her lips. 

“Then use an uncommon keyword.” She persisted as she moved closer to Julian watching him tense up slightly. 

“Which is?” He asked as his fingers hovered over the keys waiting for her to tell him. “Savitar.” Julian froze at the name, the name haunted him in the back of his mind. He felt his hands shake at the thought of him. 

“Savitar?” Julian groaned as he felt the cool blast grabbing around his wrist. His eyes pained as he looked up at her. 

'Frost stop, hurting Julian won't get us what we need.' 

Caitlin pulled her hand away quickly her eyes gleaming white. “Get searching.” She threatened him as she moved away from him. 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

'Caitlin please!'   
'Caitlin isn't here anymore, my name is Killer Frost' 

'I'm sorry Caitlin'   
'That was cold Flash, but this is colder' 

'I'm broken Barry, but what do you care, you have Iris, you got your happy ending'   
'This isn't you talking, it's the powers, your sick'  
'YOU DID THIS TO ME!' 

'This is what Villains do, they kill their friends because nothing else matters to them.'  
'Kill me Caitlin, You can't. Because underneath all that cold you're still you. '

“He knows it's me, he knows what I did” Caitlin looked up at Barry with a worried expression on her face. 

“Don't worry, you'll be fine I promise.” He smiled softly as he left to go talk to Julian. 

X-x-x-x-x-x-X

“A hospital visit, I didn't expect you to miss me that much.” Julian looked up from his bed as he moved to sit up. Barry chuckled lightly as he closed the door behind him. 

“I just, came by to see how you were.” Julian rolled his eyes at that, no, Barry Allen didn't care for his well being, he knew the real reason as to why Barry was there, to talk about Caitlin Snow. The woman who hurt him but yet he came seem to get her out of his mind. The scared eyes, the shaky hands. 

“Cut the crap Allen, we both know the real reason as to why you are here, it's about your friend. Caitlin Snow, She's a meta, and not one of the friendly ones.” He pursed his lips. 

“She's sick Julian...” Barry looked at him with pleading eyes. Julian scoffed as he moved around the bed before staring at his arm. 

“She is a bloody menace.” He said as he pointed towards his bandaged wrist. Though he knew that wasn't true. Caitlin Snow, as he heard before was one of the most kindest and gentle souls in Central City. But he knew he couldn't say that, he didn't know Caitlin. Not like Barry did which made him slightly jealous that Barry knew someone like Caitlin Snow. 

“Please Julian.. she's.. she's a good person, she didn't mean to hurt you, she feels terrible about the whole thing She's.. she's scared and if you turn her in.. she won't be able to recover from this.” Barry said softly. 

Julian pursed his lips, he could remember those eyes quite clear. How scared she looked. Perhaps Barry was telling the truth. He gulped slightly “I don't have the foggiest idea of what happened… I got hit pretty hard.” He looked up seeing the relief on Barry's face. 

“Thank you Julian.” He reached out shaking Barry's hand with his good arm. “There is one thing you could do for me mate.” 

“What?” Barry pulled his hand away 

“Quit,” He saw the shocked look on Barry's face, “Tender your resignation and quit.. unless you want the detective to meet that girl.” 

“Alright.” Barry nodded as he left the room, Julian took a deep breath running his fingers through his hair as he kept picturing Caitlin's eyes in his mind. 

X-x-x-x-x-x-X


End file.
